


A Not So Subtle Push

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Community: sshg_giftfest, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Referenced Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Lucius is never one to pass up a good opportunity, especially when he can play matchmaker.





	A Not So Subtle Push

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rayvyn2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvyn2k/gifts).



> Author's notes: Many thanks to my beta gaeilgerua for her assistance on the fic.
> 
> Written for the SSHG Giftfest 2018 for rayvyn2k.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended

“Have a good Christmas, Professor Granger,” the clerk said, handing over the bag of sweets.  
  
Hermione smiled warmly. “Thank you.” She took her things and exited the shoppe. There was a slight chill in the air, and while her shopping was done, she wasn’t quite ready to head back to the castle. Looking over at the Three Broomsticks, she decided to stop for a quick Butterbeer before heading back.  
  
Walking down the sidewalk, she noticed that most of the students had already returned for the evening. It was nearing curfew, so she didn’t expect to see any of her students out. Stepping into the Three Broomsticks, she shivered slightly from the cold. Removing her cloak, she started to make her way to the bar when she was stopped.  
  
“Miss Granger.”  
  
Turning, she smiled warmly at Lucius Malfoy. “Malfoy,” she greeted, pausing. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I had business with the Headmistress this morning,” Lucius said, grinning. “And now, I’ve joined Severus for drinks upstairs.”  
  
Hermione smiled at the mention of Severus’s name. The two of them had developed a tentative friendship during her apprenticeship after the war, and it continued once she took over as the Transfiguration professor so McGonagall could remain Headmistress.   
  
Lucius must have noticed the way her cheeks warmed, because the next moment, he had his typical-Slytherin grin on. “Why don’t you join us?”  
  
“I don’t want to impose,” Hermione said quickly, shaking her head. “You two enjoy boys’ night… or whatever this is.” She grinned.  
  
“Oh, no, Miss Granger, I insist.” Lucius looped his arm with hers and steered her towards the stairs.   
  
Hermione knew that arguing with Lucius once he had made up his mind was pointless. She had seen him argue his case passionately with the school board many times and she didn’t want to evoke his ire.  
  
So she found herself being lead up the stairs to whatever room that Severus and he had reserved.  
  
Lucius opened the door with a grin, pulling her in behind him. “Severus, look who I found!” he announced joyfully.  
  
Hermione blushed. “Good evening, Severus.”  
  
“Hermione,” Severus greeted with a curt nod. “I didn’t expect you to come back with a guest from the loo.” He arched a brow at Lucius.  
  
Lucius laughed. “Hermione is in need of a drink, so I figured that instead of drinking downstairs alone, she could drink up here with us.”  
  
“It’s firewhisky, Hermione.” Severus grinned. “Can you handle strong liquor?”  
  
Hermione smirked at the tone of his voice. “Is that a challenge, Severus?”  
  
“Perhaps,” he answered noncommittally, though his look said it all. He could never resist the chance to get a rise out of her and they both knew it.  
  
Laughing, Hermione took a seat on the sofa next to Severus. “Serve it up, then.” She grabbed one of the small glasses and slid it towards him.  
  
Severus and Lucius exchanged a look. “If you insist, Hermione,” Severus said. “But I must warn you, Lucius is rather terrible at holding his liquor.”  
  
Lucius scoffed. “I think you’re mistaken, Severus, it’s you who cannot.”  
  
“Then I shall beat you both,” Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
“We shall see,” Severus murmured.  
  


* * *

  
  
A few tumblers in, Hermione was definitely feeling the Firewhiskey. She was mostly sitting there, listening to Severus and Lucius go back and forth about the school board’s latest ruling. It had been recommended that Purebloods be required to take Muggle studies their first two years, and that Muggleborns be required to take a Pureblood studies course in equivalence. Honestly, Hermione thought it was a wonderful idea, and Severus agreed with her, but Lucius didn’t quite see the point.  
  
 _Some things never change_ , she thought to herself.  
  
“Give up, Lucius, you know that the change will take place,” Severus said, matter-of-factly. He smirked, glancing at Hermione. “Hermione agrees with me, you know.”  
  
Lucius looked at her. “It’s a waste of educational time.”  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. “Stop being so thick, Lucius, and open your mind. The school is trying to minimize ignorance regarding various cultures.” She arched a brow at him. “You, of all people, Lucius, should realise that ignorance can lead to more serious issues.”  
  
Lucius pursed his lips. “Why don’t we play a game?”  
  
Severus coughed. “A game, Lucius? Really?”  
  
“Yes, a game,” he said, looking between the two of them grinning. “I’m not ignorant of all things Muggle, so let’s play Two Truths and a Lie.”  
  
Hermione laughed. “Are you serious?”  
  
“I think Severus’s blend of firewhiskey will make this game all that more interesting.”  
  
Hermione looked at Severus warily. “Special blend?”  
  
“I thought Lucius would have told you on the way up, but it seems he did not.” Severus sent a look at Lucius. “It allows people to be more… relaxed.”  
  
“It lowers inhibitions?” Hermione questioned. As she looked at him, her cheeks warmed. She was certainly having second thoughts regarding joining the two of them for drinks now, but she wouldn’t dare let either of them know that.  
  
“Very well, Lucius, let’s play your game.” Severus huffed. “What are the rules?”  
  
“We take turns telling three statements - two of them are true, one is a lie. The other people have to guess which is the lie. If you guess wrong, you have to drink. If you guess right, the person telling the statements has to drink.”  
  
“You can start then, Lucius,” Hermione said.   
  
He grinned. “My favorite animals are peacocks, Severus was my first kiss, and I’ve never smoked a cigarette.”  
  
Hermione laughed. “Well, obviously the lie is you kissing Severus.”   
  
Severus cleared his throat. “The lie is the smoking - I know you smoke.”  
  
“Correct, Severus, Hermione, you can take a drink.” Lucius looked quite smug.  
  
Her eyes widened. “I… You’ve…?” She shut her mouth and drank her glass, trying to push the image of Severus and Lucius kissing from her mind. She had a million questions, but she knew that it wasn’t the time nor place to ask. Glancing at Severus from the corner of her eye, she saw that his cheeks were slightly red. He avoided making eye contact with her as he filled her glass.  
  
“Severus, you go next,” Lucius said.   
  
He hummed. “My favorite color is dark blue, I’m allergic to strawberries, and I adore cats.”  
  
Hermione bit her lower lip as she thought about his statements. “The lie is your love of cats.”  
  
“I think it’s strawberries,” Lucius countered.   
  
Severus grinned. “The lie is the color… my favorite color is black, or a charcoal grey.”   
  
“You love cats?” Hermione asked, once again, an image popped into her mind. This time, it was an image of her and Severus cuddling, with Crookshanks snuggled between them.   
  
“I didn’t know you were allergic to strawberries,” Lucius mused. “I thought you just hated desserts in general.”  
  
Severus laughed. “Drink up you two.”  
  
Hermione did as she was told, her body now thoroughly warmed from the liquor. “Hmmm, I prefer drinking coffee to tea, I’ve been to the Bahamas on vacation, and I’m afraid of enclosed spaces.”  
  
“The lie is the Bahamas,” Lucius said.  
  
“No, it’s the coffee statement,” Severus said, looking at her carefully. “You drink tea every morning, even though coffee and other options are available.”  
  
Hermione looked at Severus, smiling shyly. “You’re right, Severus.” She had never noticed that he watched her so closely.  
  
“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Lucius grumbled, taking another drink.   
  
Two more rounds passed, and three of them were definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol. Hermione giggled, shaking her head. “One more round, gentlemen, then I’m retiring to the castle for the evening.”  
  
Severus nodded in agreement. “It’s getting quite late.”  
  
Lucius looked at them both carefully. “I’ll have to think of a good one then.” He grinned. “My favorite candy is liquorice, I abhor oranges, and Severus desperately wants to bed you.” He stared at Hermione.  
  
Hermione felt her mouth go dry. She opened her mouth to speak, but abruptly shut it. She had no idea what to say, or why Lucius would even say such a thing in the first place. She was frozen in shock, and slight embarrassment. Did Lucius know that she liked Severus? Is that why he said such a thing?   
  
Severus cleared his throat. “The lie is liquorice. You hate it.”  
  
“Severus?” Hermione whispered, looking at him nervously. Was he saying what she thought he was saying.  
  
“Correct,” Lucius announced, standing up. “I can’t stand liquorice, but the time is rather late and Narcissa is expecting me.” He grinned. “Good evening, you two.” He dashed out of the room before either of them could speak.  
  
Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat nervously. “Is it true, then?”  
  
Severus stood. “Clearly, you heard Lucius’s words.” He went to exit the room.  
  
Hermione scrambled to her feet and grabbed Severus’s hand to stop him. “Wait,” she murmured. “Severus, I had no idea.”  
  
“I did not mean for Lucius to embarrass you, Hermione.” He looked into her eyes, noticing the blush on her cheeks. “I will be scolding him quite firmly tomorrow.”  
  
“Severus, I’m not embarrassed,” Hermione said firmly, looking down at his hand that she was still holding. “I fancy the hell out of you.”  
  
Severus stilled nervously. He narrowed his eyes at her warily.   
  
“I mean it,” Hermione said, stepping closer to him. “I never said anything because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.” She looked at him pleadingly. “I want you, Severus… and if you really want me, then why don’t we do something about it? We’re both adults, Severus, and even though we’re both drunk, I want this, and I want you.”  
  
He answered by covering her lips with his in an eager kiss. Hermione pulled him towards the sofa, her hands quickly undressing him. With a small groan, the two of them began to show each other how they each really felt.  
  


* * *

  
  
The next morning, Hermione grumbled tiredly as she tried to make herself comfortable. Rolling over, she let out a small shriek as she fell to the ground. “Fuck,” she murmured, opening her eyes fully. Looking around, she realised that she was still in the small upstairs room at the Three Broomsticks. She saw that Severus was stirring on the sofa, her small yelp having awoken him.  
  
“Good morning,” she said cheerfully, sitting up and stretching. Her back ached from the night before and then sleeping on the sofa, but it was well worth it.  
  
Severus slowly sat up. “Morning,” he murmured, glancing around the room.  
  
She looked at him, licking her lips slowly. “Severus…” She looked down nervously. “You don’t regret anything, do you?”  
  
He smiled softly. “Come here, witch.” He gestured her forward with a crook of his finger.   
  
Hermione scrambled to her feet and joined him on the sofa.   
  
Severus cupped her cheek. “I don’t regret a single moment,” he said her firmly.   
  
Hermione leant into his touch and smiled. “Thank Merlin,” she whispered quietly. “Me neither, Severus.” She turned her head and pressed a kiss to the palm of his head. “In fact, it was one of the best nights of my life.”  
  
He chuckled, pulling her closer. “You were drunk, how much do you remember?”  
  
“Enough to know that it was amazingly good,” Hermione replied cheekily. “But… I think I could use a refresher.”  
  
“I think that’s a brilliant idea,” Severus murmured, gently kissing her.  
  
Hermione responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck and positioning herself so that she was straddling his lap. She could feel his body react to hers, his cock pressing against her centre. She pulled away abruptly. “Let me take my knickers off.” Standing, she shimmied out of her knickers and removed her tee-shirt.   
  
Severus was already mostly undressed, so it took him no time to remove his pants. Once naked, he reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the sofa.   
  
Hermione laughed, straddling him once more. She resumed kissing him, moaning as his hands cupped her breasts. His thumbs rubbed her nipple, the friction sending a thrill of delight through her. “Severus,” she murmured as his lips move to her neck.   
  
“Beautiful,” he murmured in appreciation.  
  
Taking his member into hand, Hermione gently lowered herself onto him. Her nails dug into his shoulder as she braced herself.  
  
“Oh, hell,” Severus cursed when he felt her hot wetness surround him.  
  
She flipped her hair back, wriggling her body. She gripped his shoulders tightly as she peered into his dark eyes. “I need it rough, is that all right?”  
  
Severus nodded curtly. He groaned as Hermione began to move. She felt like perfection.  
  
Digging her nails into his shoulders, Hermione moved quickly. Leaning forward, she pressed her breasts into Severus’s face. She gasped when his mouth quickly covered her nipple.  
  
“Oh, mercy, witch,” Severus murmured, knowing his was reaching his completion. “I’m not going to last.”  
  
Hermione let out a small cry as she reached her orgasm. Severus grunted at the feel of her walls, spilling his seed deep into her. She claimed him in a bruising kiss, kissing him long and hard, pouring all her emotions into it. All of the want and longing that she felt towards him was coming to fruition.  
  
After a few moments, they broke apart. Hermione winced as she re-positioned herself on the sofa. “I am so sore,” she said after a moment’s silence.  
  
Severus laughed. “I’m not quite as spritely as I was in my youth also.”  
  
“You’re not that old, Severus,” Hermione said, giving him a look.   
  
“Yes, well, but it’s been quite some time since I’ve dated.” His cheeks turned pink.  
  
Hermione smiled at him. “Is that what you want to do? Date?” She looked at him hopefully.   
  
“I’d like to, if you would like to,” Severus told her.  
  
“I’d like that.” Hermione grinned, leaning forward and kissing him slightly. “Why don’t we head back to the castle and order some breakfast in my rooms?”  
  
“That sounds lovely.” Severus stood, stretching.   
  
Hermione couldn’t stop grinning. “So, do you think Lucius was behind yesterday?”  
  
“Oh, I think the moment he saw you he knew what he wanted to do,” Severus said, laughing. “We both needed the push, though, it seemed.”  
  
“Do we have to thank him then?”  
  
Severus laughed. “No, he’ll be getting the bill because I had only paid for a few hours in the room, not the whole evening.”  
  
Hermione laughed. “I love it.”  She quickly dressed herself, watching as Severus did the same. She was amazed by how quickly he was able to put his full regalia on.  
  
“Let’s get going, Hermione.”  
  
She placed her hand in the crook of his elbow, and let him lead the way.


End file.
